Punishment
by xWhite Winged Angelx
Summary: Peyton gets punished by Lucas. This is my first story so go easy on me.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**_

Peyton had been married to Lucas for 3 weeks. She was so happy to be a new bride and she was so in love with Lucas – she was on Cloud 9. She loved working at home during the day while her husband went out and earned a living for their little family of two. Then when he came home, she could prepare his dinner for him and she took great joy of taking care of her new husband. Since they had only lived together for 3 weeks, they were still getting used to each others' domestic habits; his leaving of the toilet seat up and general sloppiness, and her need for having everything in their house just so. In fact, that was getting to be one thing about her beloved Lucas that was starting to get on her nerves – his inability to keep her immaculate house clean.

As Lucas walked in the door at 6:00 from a hard day at his coaching job, Peyton met him at the door.

"I found your socks on the living room floor again and I found a stack of magazines on the floor in the living room. How many times to I have to ask you to pick up after yourself? I'm not a maid!" Peyton complained.

Lucas considered what Peyton was trying to tell him for a moment and then he said matter of factly,

"I'm the man of the house and I won't be talked to that way. I'll do what I please and I need to set down a few ground rules now that we're married. Go upstairs and take off your pants and bend over the bed and wait for me to come up and give you your punishment."

Peyton was taken aback by what she was hearing out of her new husband's lips. He had never talked that way to her while they were dating.

"What?" She questioned.

"You heard me. Now GO!" He yelled.

His voice was very stern and Lucas was a man of 5'9". Peyton was a very petite blonde of only 5'6" so she decided she had better listen to him.

As she made her way up the stairs in disbelief, she heard Lucas downstairs taking off his coat and shoes and getting settled into the house for the evening. Peyton went into the bedroom and pulled her jeans off and then laid down on her stomach on the bed. She was tense with anxiety of what was going to happen to her. She had never received a spanking before – not even from her father. The anticipation of the moment was killing her. What was she in for? What would it feel like? Was he really mad? Is this how it's going to be from now on? Peyton was tormented with worry.

Then came the steps. She heard Lucas making his way up the staircase. With every step, Peyton's body and skin tightened just a bit more.

"Bad girl," Lucas said. "You took off your pants, but didn't take off your thong."

Peyton was wearing a hot red thong. She had a firm 24-year-old body and an ass that you could bounce a quarter off. Lucas slipped his fingers underneath the thong that were between her ass cheeks and slid them off her ankles.

"So you know, this is a bare ass spanking," Lucas explained. "So when you get your punishment from now on, take your panties off too or you will receive 10 extra strokes for misbehaving. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Peyton said softly.

"Yes what, Peyton? I am the man of the house. You will call me 'sir' when you're being punished." Lucas said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Peyton managed to mutter.

This was so humiliating. Her pants and thong were taken off and her husband was standing over her staring at her bare ass exposed to the world. Peyton felt herself beginning to blushing.

"Now this is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." Lucas joked as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Get on up here over my knee."

Peyton cooperated and bent over her husband's knee. She was so frightened of what was about to come.

Lucas started out by rubbing her ass gently. He massaged it and squeezed it for his own pleasures. His wife was a hot young thing and he was proud of his abilities to score such a nice piece of ass. But now it was time to teach her ass a lesson.

Lucas drew his hand up above his head and brought it down upon Peyton's soft skin firmly.

"OW!" Peyton yelled as she squirmed to get out of Lucas' grip.

"Hold still, Peyt. We've just begun and you've got several more to go." Lucas explained.

Peyton had never felt a spanking before. The pain was so intense upon her tight ass. It felt as if she had been sitting atop a hot stove. Why was he doing this to her? It hurt so bad.

SMACK!!! Lucas brought his manly hand down again upon Peyton's tender ass. He smirked to himself knowing that this was his wife for the rest of his life and this ass was his for the beating whenever he wanted. His cock started hardening in his pants at the mere thought of it.

"Luke, I'm really sorry for irritating you! Please stop now!" Peyton begged.

"But baby, that was only the second blow. I'm going to go to at least 20. In fact, why don't you count your slaps for me". Lucas instructed.

How humiliating! Not only did she have to go through this scorching punishment but now she had to count the blows!

"Three……Four…….Five," Peyton continued.

Around eight, she really started to feel the pain. The tears started welling up in her eyes and by stroke ten, they were streaming down her face.

"Lucas, please! I'm really sorry!" Peyton cried.

"This is for your own good, baby. Take it." Lucas teased.

His cock was getting harder and harder that he had the control over her beautiful ass across his lap. By the time he got to 18, Peyton was fully screaming and trying to squirm out of his manly grip. At stroke 20, Lucas started massaging Peyton's ass again and squeezing it got his dick harder. As he was rubbing, he slid his fingers between her legs.

"Spread your legs apart, babe." Lucas demanded

Lucas's fingers wandered to Peyton's pussy – it was very wet. In fact it was dripping wet. Lucas slid 3 fingers easily into his wife's soaked cunt. Peyton started moving her hips up and down as he slid them slowly in and out.

"Now how does that feel?" Lucas said slyly.

"Uhhhhhh, Lucas!" Peyton said in ecstasy. "Faster, baby. Go faster".

He complied. Thrusting his fingers in her soaked pussy in a furious speed.

Lucas pleasured Peyton until she orgasmed on his fingers. Then she got up from his lap and they began to kiss hungrily. The two of them made love for over an hour. Peyton decided she might have to infuriate her new husband more often.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? **

**Read and review everyone!!!!!**


End file.
